


For When You're Feeling Soft

by BANANNA527



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Notfic, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527
Summary: This is just a collection of soft drabbles and notfics that I write super late at night. these are all crossposted on my twitter (@Bananna527), but imma also put them here because I can?????? each chapter will be a different drabble, Most of this is sesoo but there will most likely be other ships as I update this.





	1. Summertime (Kyungmyeon)

**Author's Note:**

> here's some Kyungmyeon childhood friends to lovers??????????????

It was after the second year of college when Junmyeon realized that he was in love with his childhood friend, Kyungsoo, who just so happened to be two years his junior. It was the middle of July, arguably the hottest time of the year, and he had invited the younger over for a drink and promises of alleviating the overbearing heat of the summer sun. Junmyeon had greeted Kyungsoo with a smile that only spread as far as the temperature allowed. One had a hard time smiling in a heat as intense as this. Still, despite the heat, Junmyeon led Kyungsoo to the spot where they normally sat, out on the back porch, overlooking the garden that his mother spent her free time on.  
  
He told Kyungsoo to make himself comfortable as he gently stepped back into the kitchen, only to reemerge with two glasses of iced tea and a plate of watermelon that his mother had sliced for him before she went out for the day. He only had to place the plate on the floor before Kyungsoo took a piece for himself and began to eat it in slow, calculated bites.  
  
Junmyeon watched as he ate. It was obvious in the 10 months he had been gone, Kyungsoo had changed. The young, slender boy with a soft voice and wide eyes had grown up. Apparently, he had started taking on odd jobs involving manual labor, and what was once a delicate boyish frame had developed quite nicely into strong shoulders and a sturdy build. His voice, whether it be from simply getting older or the change in body, had gotten deeper. If there was anything Junmyeon would compare this new timbre to, it'd be molasses. His eyes, unable to change shape, retained their childlike size, but the eyes themselves had matured. Kyungsoo's gaze was now steady and full of intent. What his eyes intended to do, Junmyeon did not know for sure.  
Sipping on his tea, Junmyeon watched Kyungsoo's arms as they moved underneath his white shirt. He couldn't tell if it was just the shirt, but it also looked as though Kyungsoo had grown tanner as well. Perhaps it was all the work he was doing, he told himself.  
  
Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo's body for a moment longer before looking out into the garden and thinking of his own. He too, like Kyungsoo, had changed. He had started working out, and as a result, was looking much more toned than he had been before leaving for college. His muscles however, were different than Kyungsoo's. Junmyeon's body was meant to be seen, for a display case; Kyungsoo's muscles were a symbol of pure work they weren't as well defined, but Junmyeon had no doubts that the younger was the stronger of them.  
  
He began to wonder how many people had the privilege of seeing Kyungsoo's body naked, but quickly extinguished them by shakily reaching for a piece of melon. Junmyeon noticed that shortly after he bit into his first piece, Kyungsoo had thrown his first rind over the fence and into the woods as though it weighed nothing at all.  
  
Laying his back against the wood planks of the porch, Junmyeon looked up at Kyungsoo as the younger bit into his second piece of watermelon.  
  
"It seems like you're appetite has grown since I've been away," Junmyeon laughed, somewhat nervously as he played with the hem of his tank top.  
  
Kyungsoo swallowed, seemingly unaware of the way Junmyeon's eyes traced the way his throat moved, "It has." He said, noncommittally.  
  
A brief moment of silent followed; Junmyeon finished eating his watermelon; Kyungsoo took a sip of the tea; the sound of the cicadas started up.  
  
"So," Junmyeon started, "Have you been seeing anyone lately?"  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head, "no."  
  
"Oh," Junmyeon said, feeling guilty that he was somewhat pleased with the younger' answer, "your mom told me the other day that you didn't apply to any colleges, why is that, Kyungsoo?"  
  
Kyungsoo shrugged, "I was offered a job at the beginning of the school year, and I figured it'd be easier on my parents if they didn't have to pay to send my to school." He flopped down on the porch, his head next to Junmyeon's, "It pays well," he said in defense of a decision he knew Junmyeon would never judge him for.  
  
"What kinda job is it?" Junmyeon asked.  
  
"It's out on a fishing boat," Kyungsoo answered, "I'll be at sea five months of the year, but the money will make it worthwhile."  
  
"Why are you so concerned about making a lot of money?" Junmyeon looked up at the wood on the ceiling; his eyes subconsciously following the pattern of the grain.  
  
"I need to save it." Kyungsoo said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Save it for what?"  
  
"The person I like."  
  
Junmyeon felt his heart drop; he blinked a couple times, "And who would that be?" He asked, not actually wanting to hear the answer.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Junmyeon heard the sound of Kyungsoo shuffling to get up. His breath hitched as Kyungsoo's eyes looked down into his own, replacing the image of the ceiling that had just previously been the center of the elder's attention. He felt Kyungsoo's hand place itself right beside his head; the other coming to gently caress his face. The intensity of Kyungsoo's gaze was almost too much for Junmyeon as the younger opened his mouth to answer the question.  
  
"I think you already know who that is."  
  



	2. Coming Home Late (sesoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo comes home late to a sleeping Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may or may not be an excerpt from something that I may or may not finish <.<

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo slowly turned the handle to his and Sehun’s shared apartment and stepped inside. He was surprised to see that the lights in the entranceway had been turned off; Sehun always left them on for Kyungsoo. Groping for the switch in the dark, Kyungsoo toed off his shoes and bent down to put them in place when he had finally turned the lights back on. Since he didn’t bring any work home with him, Kyungsoo left his briefcase by his shoes and softly walked into his apartment; the lights were off and Sehun was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo called out softly. No answer; he tried again, walking over to their bedroom, gently pushing open the door, “Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo called again into the dark room. He heard the sound of blankets ruffling followed by a soft groan, “Baby,” Kyungsoo walked over to the bed being careful not to trip over anything in the dark, “Were you asleep?”  
  
“No,” Sehun said, his voice obviously laden with sleep, “Just taking a little nap is all.” He slowly sat up; Kyungsoo looked at his silhouette through the soft light that was coming in through the open door. He could tell that Sehun was shirtless, even in this lighting, his boyfriend had a very distinct frame.  
  
“Oh really?” Kyungsoo chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Sehun’s hair, “Am I late today?”  
  
“A little bit,” Sehun yawned, leaning into Kyungsoo’s touch, “I had a lot I wanted to do because it’s your birthday and all, I even got ready and all that. I had candles too but they burned out.”   
  
Kyungsoo could hear the pout in his boyfriend’s voice; he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, “Is that why all the lights are off?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sehun said, “I even made dinner but I put it away because you we’re running late. It was gonna be so romantic.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo said. He really did feel bad; Sehun always put so much effort into his birthday, and Kyungsoo had always tried to come home on time, but they were short staffed at his job so he had to work overtime until they found a replacement.   
  
“Don’t be,” Sehun said, “We can do a super romantic dinner during the weekend, so we won’t have to worry about your job.” He scooted over, pressing himself flush to his boyfriend’s side, sighing softly as Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around his waist...


	3. Friday is for Flowers (sesoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sehun and Kyungsoo, flirting is in the form of bouquets and scribbled notes

Sehun always liked to see the stranger's reaction. The way the stranger's face broke into a small, shy smile when he saw the bouquet of flowers placed on his usual table at the cafe. Sehun never really hid the fact that he was the one responsible for them. As a matter of fact, it was quite obvious that Sehun, being the only one to open the cafe, would be the culprit behind the flowers for the first customer every Friday morning. Still, Sehun and the stranger treated the ritual as if it were a game of young love. It was obvious from the cute little messages and sappy poems tucked away in the flowers, that Sehun was interested in the man who always sat in the corner. And it was just as obvious, that the stranger, who spent his Friday mornings staring into bitter Americanos, was interested in Sehun. He had never once rejected Sehun's flowers, nor had he ever filed a complaint with the manager, nor had he told the barista to stop.   
  
Every Friday morning, the man would come in, order an Americano, read the note in the flowers, smile a little, finish his drink, and leave, taking the flowers with him. Sehun had never left his name in with the notes, and the stranger never told Sehun his. A large part of Sehun was perfectly content with keeping things the way they were.  
  
  
Every Friday morning, Kyungsoo had a routine. Instead of making coffee for himself before work like he usually did, he'd go out to the cafe two blocks down and treat himself for simply making it through the week. This had been his routine for roughly two years now, but in the past several months, part of Kyungsoo's routine changed. Now, with his Friday morning coffee, came Friday morning flowers.   
  
He only had to take a quick look around the empty cafe to realize that the flowers had come the lanky barista whom Kyungsoo had never seen before. Kyungsoo figured that the boy was some college kid who would quickly get over his crush soon enough, but for once in his life, Kyungsoo's judgement was off. And now, six months later, he was still greeted every Friday morning with a new bouquet, always a new arrangement, always a new note.  
  
Kyungsoo had to admit that he enjoyed reading the notes tucked in the bouquets. Some of them seemed like something his students would have written, but the man behind the counter was about twenty years to old to be one of his students.   
  
Sometimes, Kyungsoo entertained the thought of telling the young man his name, maybe giving him his phone number if he felt daring enough. The barista was cute enough, and he seemed to be someone interesting enough to at least have a first date with, but Kyungsoo decided to hold off. Liking the way things were between them now.   
  
  
Maybe next week, Sehun told himself as he placed this weeks bouquet on the table in the corner.  
  
Next week, Kyungsoo told himself as he smiled into the daffodils that the young barista had left out for him that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I continue this????????


	4. A Smile for You (sesoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They might not seem like it, but they're in love

People had always thought that Sehun and Kyungsoo were quite the gloomy couple. They never seemed to smile and hardly ever showed affection towards each other in public. Sehun's parents had even asked him if he was really happy with his boyfriend, and when they did, Sehun had told them outright that Kyungsoo made him the happiest in the world.  
  
The thing is, Sehun and Kyungsoo were the exact opposite of a gloomy couple, but they were a private couple. Choosing instead to display their intimacy in the confines of their small, one room apartment. The reason for this being that the both of them felt that what they had was something that needed no validation. Why did they need to go out holding hands just to prove to people that they had woken up that morning entangled in each other's arms when they knew that that was how they woke up every morning. They didn't need to tell their friends all about their sexual escapades because for the couple, making love was just another mundane expression of intimacy that could neither prove nor disprove the legitimacy of their sentiments.   
  
The only form of validation that they needed, came from their shared smiles. In the little moments, when Kyungsoo would be hunched over one of his papers, tediously working through the night, and Sehun would silently place a mug of fresh coffee at his side, Kyungsoo would look up at him and smile that one particular smile where his eyes would crinkle at the corners and his nose would scrunch up as his lips formed into the most breathtaking heart shaped smile. And in the moments when Sehun saw that smile, he knew that he was loved. And in knowing that he was loved, Sehun couldn't help but return the smile with one that said "I love you," a thousand times over.          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for softiesehunnie <3


End file.
